A Wretched Supper
by Dr. Y9K
Summary: A Wretch and an Engineer have a slight disagreement over who eats what during supper. Machine For Pigs oneshot.
Loud belches filled the air as the pig-like abominations gorged themselves with the dead flesh scattered about the table. The sickening stench of the belches was only made worse when accompanied by the smell coming from the dead flesh itself. Flies danced in the air around the invisible smell, engaging in a small feast of their own as they landed on the untouched flesh. A human likely would have passed out from being in a dining room like this, but the creatures sitting at the table were not human. At least...not anymore.

One pig creature, known only as a Wretch, ate his meal, but did so quietly. His quietness came not from manners, (of which he had none.) but rather from his reluctance to draw any attention from the pig creature sitting across from him. The creature, known as an Engineer, was fairly larger than a Wretch, and a lot stronger, too. The Engineer possessed bits of metal pipes grafted onto his body. His left arm, though smaller than his right one, possessed some kind of sharp point in place of a hand. The Engineer ate his meat noisily, probably the noisiest of all the Manpigs that sat at the table. Seeing him stuff himself with flesh, not to mention shoving a Wretch over and taking his food earlier, made the quiet Wretch feel much smaller than he already was in comparison.

Ignoring the Engineer, the Wretch continued with his meal, slowly, so as to not make any attracting noise. As the Manpig ate, he couldn't help but think of his life before this. Before he was taken from his family, before he was given a strange drink, before his head and legs were cut off and stitched onto this new body of his. The body was so alien to him at first, and yet at the same time, he had vague memories of having possessed it before. Regardless, he was quite frightened to have been turned into this bizarre mix between man and pig, and even more frightened at having lost his brothers and sisters as a result. But as he took a small bite from his severed leg, he gleefully remembered running into one of his brothers again, not too long ago. A week or so, at the most. His brother had become the same creature he had been turned into, but that was okay. He was just happy to see him again.

As the young Manpig finished his sour yet sweet memory, he also ended up finishing his meal. All that remained of the leg was bone. He set the bone on the table and turned his head to face a large plate in the center of the table. There remained a single severed arm, completely untouched. Cautious, the Manpig looked left and right to see that the Manpigs he had previously sat between had finished their meals and left. He at first was relieved, but his relief was short-lived as he noticed that the aforementioned Engineer was still eating what appeared to be a torso. The Wretch looked at the severed arm again, then held his belly as it began to rumble. He was still hungry. He then took a closer look at the torso the Engineer munched on. He had only just begun on it, and had a long ways to go before the torso would bare its bones. He'd also likely have to keep focused on what he was eating. Processing this, the Wretch took quiet action.

The Engineer gargled and slurped as he gulped down his meal, enjoying every last bit of it as it slithered across his saliva-ridden tongue. Anticipating that he'd be done with it in only a few minutes, the greedy humanoid glanced briefly up to look at his next target- a severed arm. Once he looked up, he was astonished and also quite angry to see that a Wretch had placed his hand upon the arm that he craved. Like the greedy pig he was, the Engineer let out an echoing squeal as he snagged the arm from the Wretch and used it to slap him in the face before slamming it next to his current meal. As the Engineer resumed his feeding, the Wretch, who was lying on his back on the table, slightly bruised from his failed attempt at gaining satisfaction, rubbed his face as he sat up and looked at his targeted food that was now laying next to the Engineer that had just beat him. As one would expect, this made him very angry. So much so, that he actually contemplated smashing the now empty plate over the Engineer's face and taking the arm for himself. But as he thought about that, he eventually realized the high risk of death from engaging in such an action. Instead, the Wretch got off the table and crawled around it on all fours, (well, not all fours. His left arm to far too short to reach the floor.) eventually ending up right next to the Engineer, and right in from of the severed arm he so greatly desired.

Glancing briefly at the Engineer, the Wretch tried to get his attention by sniffing the arm with his nose. It worked, and the Engineer turned to face him. Knowing the Wretch's intentions, the Engineer gave a warning growl, hoping the Wretch would stop that. The Wretch did, and the Engineer resumed eating, only for the Wretch to sniff the arm once again. Annoyed, the Engineer lightly pushed the Wretch to the side and tried to resume eating, only to hear the sniffing once more. Figuring a push wasn't enough, the Engineer reached his hand over to the bone that the Wretch had cleaned earlier and bonked the Wretch on the head with it. The Wretch whimpered and turned around, seemingly leaving, and the Engineer was pleased. Now he could eat in peace. Thirty seconds went by as the Engineer continued gorging himself. Thirty seconds. That was more than long enough to get the testosterone within his body- both pig and human testosterone -to explode in rage and fury when he turned his head to see the Wretch nibbling on the severed arm. Fed up with this mosquito of a pest, the Engineer let out a shilling, ear piercing squeal of rage as he raised the torso he had been feasting on over his head, before slamming it, opening-first, over the Wretch's head and shoving him backwards. The Engineer wasted no time as he scooped up the severed arm and took a monstrous bite out of its upper bicep.

The Wretch lay on the floor, slightly dazed from his encounter. After a few seconds of groaning, he finally sat up, the torso still hanging over his head. After fiddling with if for a bit, he finally managed to push it off and onto his lap, where he stared at if for a minute. He then looked up at the Engineer as the latter munched on the arm. Looking back at the torso, the Wretch quickly realized who had won and got up. He then left the dining room, dragging the torso along with him.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the Wretch found one of many cells containing another of his kind. This cell, however, was very different. It consisted simply of a small area blocked off by a locked door made of steel bars, not unlike a prison cell. Inside the cell sat a single Wretch, a chain around his neck that had previously been attached to the wall, but was recently broken by the prisoner in an attempt at freedom. He sat down in a pile of his own filth, miserable.

The first Wretch knocked on one of the bars to get the other Wretch's attention. The imprisoned Wretch heard the noise and turned to see a heartwarming sight- his brother, with a severed torso to snack on. Enlightened, the contained Wretch crawled over to the bar door and looked his brother in his green eyes. They both smiled. The first Wretch then tore a large piece of meat from the torso and handed it to his brother, who immediately began scarfing it down, having been without food for far too long. After swallowing, he let out a loud belch and patted his brother on the head to show his gratitude. The first Wretch nodded and handed his brother some more meat, before taking another piece for himself.


End file.
